An Unfortunate Set of Circumstances
by Dcfan100
Summary: Neji wakes up one morning...married to Lee. And you can imagine how well Tenten is taking this. Not Neji X Lee, I will always be Neji X Tenten!


**Okay, just a NejiTen oneshot I had a rough draft of for soooo long now. I decided to revise it and post it! So here it is! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…blah blah clever pun…I do not own.**

Neji grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his head. He tried to clear his mind but it only made his head hurt more. Slowly he lay back down in the bed. He tried to think back to what had happened the previous night, he remembered Kiba inviting everyone out for a night on the town. He remembered entering a bar and then… well after that it just made his head hurt trying to piece it together. He looked at his surroundings. The first thing he realized was that this was not the Hyuga manor. The second thing he realized when he rolled over and felt his hands hit another being was that he that wasn't alone in the bed. Neji groaned to himself praying that is wasn't someone he knew. The third thing he realized was that an official Hyuga wedding ring was on his finger. Suddenly, he realized that not only was there another person in the bed…but that person was guy…and that guy had another official Hyuga wedding ring around his finger.

"Oh shit" was the only thought that was going through Neji's head. Quickly he shook the other man awake.

"Gai Sensei?" the man groaned. Neji's eyes widened, he shook the man again praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately for him, it was indeed his teammate Rock Lee. Neji's eyes widened. He was so dead.

"Ugh" Lee groaned rubbing his head "Neji?" he asked "Why are you here, and why is your shirt off? And why is there a wedding ring on your finger and…" Now Rock Lee was smart but he was never very rational, so for any sane thought to enter his head was considered a special occasion but for the thought that was being pieced together inside his head right then, it should have been considered a national holiday. So, always being one to find a calm simple solution to a problem. Lee immediately jumped up out of bed, screamed and busted out the door running down the hotel halls naked as a jaybird. Neji groaned again.

"How could this have happened?" he mumbled. Suddenly it occurred to him, he wasn't officially married to Lee unless there was a marriage certificate that was given to them by a registered official. Of course it wasn't that simple, (it never is) after all we still have like two thousand more words. So, the fates (who always love to mock Neji) made him direct his attention to a sheet of paper marked 'marriage certificate' on the table beside the bed. With three signatures at the bottom, they were obviously written in a drunken stupor (and in crayon) but the names were still readable. Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and the name of the licensed official…Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey Neji?" Tenten's voice called from the doorway. "Umm, your door is knocked down" she said walking in. "You okay?"

"Wait Tenten don't!" Neji said quickly scrambling to hide himself under his covers, "I'm not dressed"

"Sorry!" Tenten said quickly covering her eyes and starting to walk back out, but as luck would have it, the marriage certificate floated from the bed and towards Tenten. The weapons mistress frowned and snapped the paper out of the air and started to read it. Almost immediately, the paper crumpled in her hands. "That's it!" she half shouted, "we're paying dog boy a visit" she said throwing Neji his clothes.

* * *

After Neji was dressed, Tenten immediately dragged him and Lee (don't worry they made him put some clothes on) down to Kiba's house. Without even bothering to knock on the door, Tenten raised her foot and knocked the door down and barged in still holding onto Neji and Lee.

"Kiba!" she yelled.

"Could you keep it down please" Kiba's voice groaned from the kitchen.

"Get out here Inuzuka!" Tenten demanded.

"Okay, okay I'm coming just please don't yell, I have this terrible headache and…" he stopped as he entered the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand and Akamaru at his side. "Uh, Tenten? Why did you bust my door down?"

"So what exactly happened?" Neji asked after he'd explained his side of the story. "Or we're you to drunk to remember as well?"

"What do you mean by 'to drunk'?" Kiba chuckled.

"Not drunk enough to forget what happened last night but drunk enough to marry my two teammates" Tenten said with a look that could melt lead.

"Well, It's kind of fuzzy but I remember us all getting drunk, telling Naruto and Hinata to get a room, Choji puking all over Ino and Rock Lee saying he didn't have a girlfriend, Neji volunteering…"

"That's enough" Tenten said holding up a hand. "So you just decided to go ahead and marry the two?"

"I was drunk," Kiba said weakly "What do you want me to do?"

"Fix it!" Tenten yelled in Kiba's face while holding up the marriage certificate.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Kiba said trying to push an extremely angry Tenten away from his face. "And how do you propose I fix it?"

"Wait, wait," Neji said holding up his hand, "Kiba's not a registered official, he couldn't have officially married us." The three turned towards Kiba.

"Weeeelllll," Kiba began sheepishly, walking off to a bookshelf, taking out a sheet of paper and handing it to Tenten.

"Kiba, why the hell did you get yourself licensed to perform marriages in Konoha?" Tenten growled.

"Hey," Kiba said as he started backing away from the weapons kunochi, "You gotta be prepared in the event that one of your bro's want to get married on the spot when he's drunk…" Kiba got no farther before Tenten grabbed his throat.

"So there's nothing you can do?" she asked in a deathly quiet tone.

"No not really," Kiba choked. Tenten gave a sigh and released Kiba's neck.

"My uncle," Neji said calmly.

"Is gonna kill you," Kiba mumbled.

"No, my uncle Hiashi and my clan are a traditional by the book people, they've got to have laws against this type of thing." Neji said suddenly getting up.

"Well what are we waiting for! To the Hyuga mansion!" Lee shouted a little too loudly.

"Ow, ow, ow," all three guys said simultaneously.

* * *

"So you got married to your male teammate," Hiahsi said looking at the four not blinking as Hinata sat beside him blushing madly at the thought of her cousin and Lee...well you know.

"That is correct uncle," Neji said "I was wondering if there any Hyuga laws that could declare this marriage null and void." Hiashi sighed and took out the big book of Hyuga laws (sold at your local Hyuga suppler stores everywhere).

"Isn't there like a law against gay marriage?" Tenten asked.

"Only for the members of the main house," Hiashi said glancing through the book. "We really do not have any rules restricting branch members from this sort of thing."

"How about underage marriage?" Tenten interceded.

"Many Hyuga's get married at very young ages, my brother Hizashi married at the age of fifteen. I was just about to ask Neji about finding a wife until…ahem," he stopped and kept searching.

"Well, they married without your consent," Tenten said desperately.

"Again, only main house members need my permission," Hiahsi sighed.

"Think man think! There has got to be something in there to keep this from happening!" Tenten said jumping up right in Hiashi's face.

"Couldn't you just get a divorce?" Kiba asked while wondering if Tenten had a death wish.

"Actually, divorce if forbidden for any Hyuga, once your married you're stuck with it," the four face palmed.

"Believe me, if there was something I could do about this, I would. But I cannot, I'm sorry." Hiashi said closing the book and pushing Tenten, who was currently two inches from his face, away. "I feel that this marriage must be tolerated for now."

* * *

"So what now?" Rock Lee asked as the four walked out of the manor.

"You wing it and just go with it," Kiba said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Rock Lee didn't get it.

"Yes! If that is the only choice then do not worry Neji my eternal rival and spouse! I shall be the one to…" Tenten slammed him on the back of the head with a metal staff knocking his out.

"Why are you so upset about this Tenten?" Kiba questioned.

"Do you have to ask?" Tenten asked sending him a glare. "Do you know how awkward training with those two is going to be? Not to mention the team chemistry it messes up."

"Well that would be awkward," Kiba considered.

"I'm going to take Lee back inside," Neji mumbled slinging his teammate over his shoulder as gently as Kisame does when he as sack of fish sticks (Kisame hates fish sticks). "If he's going to be a Hyuga…I guess I have to show him the ropes." Neji said with disgust in his voice.

"I think I may have a solution," Hinata said from beside Kiba. Kiba and Tenten jumped at her voice.

"Where did you come from?" Tenten asked, mildly freaked out.

"She has the tendency to do that," Kiba said.

"Well, what's you plan?" Tenten asked quickly.

"Well…knowing Kiba, perhaps his acquiring of the m-marriage certificate was not c-completely legal." Hinata stuttered.

"Hah! I'll have you know I've been working on this baby," Kiba said holding up the certificate "For five years." Tenten and Hinata gave him there "nice try but do you really think our brain wattage is that low?" look. "Three years?" Kiba said a bit meekly. The two just kept staring. "Okay, so I only worked about a week for it."

"Umm….w-where d-did you get if from Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Kakashi's authorized to hand out these certificates and I took one of his classes and got this degree." Kiba explained.

"So," Hinata said, formulating a plan "If we go to him and ask him to revoke your marriage license…"

"Then the marriage you preformed will be declared void and illegal," Tenten said catching on.

"Hey!" Kiba said indignantly "If it does become illegal I could go to jail."

"There are far worse things than death Kiba," Tenten said menacingly grabbing Kiba by the neck again.

"I just said I would go to jail," Kiba said in a frightened voice.

"Jails going to be the **best **thing that will happen to you," Tenten said squeezing Kiba's neck.

Yeah, okay, maybe we should just go." Kiba said choking his words out once again.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rock Lee asked coming back to consciousness.

"In the Hyuga manor," Neji sighed from the other end of the room where he was meditating.

"Did Tenten knock me out again?" Rock Lee asked. Neji just nodded and the two sighed.

"Listen, Neji," Rock Lee said in a much calmer than normal voice "I am sorry about this whole thing, I know you had plans for the future with someone else."

"How did you know about Tenten?" Neji snapped quickly looking up from his meditation.

"I never said anything about Tenten, although I did suspect that our youthful blossom was the object of your affection." Lee said flashing an audible smile that quickly vanished "You had plans for her in the future?" he asked. Neji sighed again as the gloomy atmosphere once again took over the room.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Kiba asked outside Kakashi's apartment.

"Apparently, he's taking a shower," Tenten said kicking his door down.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend!"_

"And he's singing in the shower, great" Tenten drawled sarcastically as the three entered. "So, who's going to go get him? I know I'm not doing it," she said turning to Hinata. The Hyuga girl just blushed and shook her head. The duo then turned to Kiba.

"Oh no! If word of this gets out then I will never live it down! It's bad enough that you dragged me here and I am not, I repeated not! Hauling Kakashi out of the shower just to revoke my marriage license."

"Or, we c-could just w-wait until Kakashi sensei gets out of the shower," Hinata suggested. Half an hour later the trio was still sitting on Kakashi's couch listening to…

"_Just a hunk-a-honk burning love! Yeaaaaah! Just a hunk-a-honk burning love! Aieee!" _

"Well, this is boring I'm going to see what he's got in the fridge, you girls want anything?" he asked.

"You're really going to raid a strangers fridge?" Tenten asked.

"He's not a stranger. He's Kakashi," Kiba shrugged.

"Um…Tenten-chan," Hinata asked. Tenten looked over at the shy Hyuga.

"Yeah?" Tenten answered casually.

"Are you in love with Neji?"

"I-I…am I, w-well, w-why do you ask?" Tenten sputtered as she felt a blush slowly creep to her cheeks.

"You seem quite determined to end this marriage," Hinata said.

"You would to," Tenten smirked.

"Yes, but you stood up to my father. You know perfectly well what Hiashi is capable of yet you practically yelled in his face. You hauled your teammates across the village twice trying to find a solution to this problem. You really don't want Neji to be married. You would greatly prefer him to be married to you," Hinata stated bluntly.

"Yeah, well, how do you know I'm not in love with Lee?" Tenten countered. Hinata gave her friend a weak smile, but her eyes said 'you really expect me to believe that one?' Something, in Hinata's face just made Tenten want to trust her so…she did.

"Okay yes! Kami Damnit! It is Neji! I…I always thought we would end up together. Neji and I bring out the best in each other. He's devoted to me and I'm loyal to him, we make a good team. When I'm with him I'm just…"

"I know how you feel," Hinata smiled quietly as Kiba walked back in. "Just promise me you'll tell him someday."

"Um, can I help you three with something?" Kakashi said walking into the room from the shower with nothing but a towel and his mask.

"Ah!" Tenten and Hinata immediately said covering there eyes.

"Sup?" Kiba said waving a hand.

"Well for starters I'd like to know what you're doing in my house," Kakashi said curiously.

"We came here because we need you to revoke Kiba's marriage license because he accidentally married Lee and Neji," Tenten said quickly.

"It's going to be one of those days," Kakashi sighed to himself. "Okay, I see your predicament but without a good reason I cannot legally revoke Kiba's marriage license."

"This isn't a good enough reason?" Kiba asked.

"Hey, it's the first Hokage's law, not mine." Kakashi said defensively. Kiba scowled and started thinking hard.

"Kiba!" Tenten said suddenly, "Did you cheat on your final exam?" she asked.

"What?" Kiba asked offended "Of course I did n…" he caught the evil glare Tenten was sending him "did! Yeah I did, every question! I had a cheat sheet on the back of my water bottle! I was way out of line there!"

"Well in that case, Kiba," Kakashi said smiling and holding out his hand as Kiba proudly turned over his marriage certificate. "I hear by revoke your marriage license! Any ceremony you have ever preformed is now null and void! Any of the couples you married are now unmarried and must report to the Hokages office if the wish to remain married!" He quickly took a stamp from his book shelf and brought it down hard on the paper, during the course of which he dropped his towel. The three of them quickly shielded there eyes.

"I don't know whether to rejoice or just back out of the room slowly," Kiba said.

"I say back out, quickly," Tenten responded.

* * *

"N-Neji!" Hinata shouted as the trio rushed into Lee and Neji's room. Neji got up from where he was meditating and Lee leapt out of bed. Kiba proudly helded up his revoked marrige liscense.

"YOUTH!" Lee shouted pumping his fists in the air and clocking Neji hard in the chin. "We never doubted you for a second!" he said giving a thumbs up. "Did we Neji?" he asked.

"Not even for a second," The Hyuga groaned from the floor.

"I thank you all for restoring my single…ness!" Lee yelled.

"Thank Tenten," Kiba grinned "She's the one who came up with the idea of how to get my licesne revoked."

"Hn, I guess I have you to thank then Tenten," Neji smiled looking at the girl.

"It was nothing, I just really…want you to chose for yourself in a perfectly somber state who you marry," Tenten smiled.

"Any special thanks you want to give her Neji?" Hinata asked pushing Tenten forward with a wink.

"Hinata," Tenten said blushing.

"Well now that you mention it," Neji said rubbing his chin "and since I am on my knees." He held out on hand to Lee who nodded and dropped his official Hyuga wedding ring into it. "And since my uncle was going to ask me to marry soon anyways, I'd like to ask you Tenten, if you would marry me?" he asked holding up the ring. If one looked close, they could see slight tears in Tenten's eyes before she gave a cry of joy and tackled Neji onto the ground and connected her lips with his. "I'll take that as a yes," Neji whispered.

**Well, there you have it! How was it? Reviews would be appreciated! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
